The goals of the 2017 International Research Conference on TSC and LAM are (1) to inspire new research directions by exposing trainees and researchers from outside the field to the latest research developments in tuberous sclerosis complex (TSC) and lymphangioleiomyomatosis (LAM), and (2) to stimulate collaborative research to address unmet medical needs of those affected by TSC and LAM as well as related disorders, including cancer, epilepsy, autism, and rare diseases with overlapping phenotypes. TSC and LAM are rare, life- threatening disorders sharing a common genetic and biological pathology. TSC is caused by germline or sporadic mutations in TSC1 or TSC2 genes. Individuals with TSC may develop LAM, or sporadic LAM may occur in the absence of TSC due to somatic mutations in the TSC2 gene, affecting cells in lung, lymph nodes, and renal angiomyolipomas. Toward the first goal, the organizing committee will utilize Travel Awards to bring trainees and junior faculty to the conference to (1) share their data in platform and poster presentations, (2) learn from more experienced researchers, and (3) engage them with patients and future research opportunities that will impact our understanding of TSC, LAM, and related disorders. Please note that relevance to TSC or LAM is not a criterion for selection of travel award recipients, for the purpose of encouraging sharing of innovative and rigorous research that is not necessarily mainstream in the TSC or LAM field. Furthermore, the organizing committee invited eight speakers who have not presented at a TSC or LAM conference going back to at least 2013. Toward achieving the second goal, the conference will assemble non-TSC/LAM researchers together with experts in TSC and LAM in an environment conducive to sharing data and networking by providing long breaks and mealtimes for interaction, and breakout sessions to discuss relevant interdisciplinary topics. Also, platform sessions are designed specifically to facilitate cross-specialty understanding by combining in the same session?to the extent reasonably possible?neurologic and LAM topics, clinical and basic research approaches, and established researchers alongside trainees and junior researchers to be selected from submitted abstracts. To ensure concepts presented differ greatly from previous conferences, 10 of 21 (48%) invited speakers did not speak at the 2015 International TSC Research Conference or 2016 LAM Research Conference. To further encourage the presentation of new data and points of view, the majority?12 of 21 (57%)?of invited speakers were not present at the 2015 International TSC Research Conference. Conferences on TSC and LAM have been held separately for the last six years. Despite some overlap in attendance at separate conferences due to shared biological pathways, this conference will combine all aspects of these disorders in one place.